


I. Dinner Date

by Serenityyyy



Series: Dreamcatcher [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Can also be read as a separate fic, Catch My Dreams, F/F, I'm Sorry, Introducing, Parents, Prequel, Read after chapter 2 of the main story, Set about 8 years before the main story, Side Story, Side Story no. 2, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityyyy/pseuds/Serenityyyy
Summary: Dinner with Ayase Family doesn't go too well for Nozomi. Eli visits her the day after.





	I. Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and Merry Christmas! For this week's update, we'll have the side story no. 2! This is a prequel for CMD, and is set three months after Nozomi and Eli became girlfriends (about 8 years before the main story). Also as the tags say, this can be read as a separate fic. You can check out the main story Catch My Dreams if you haven't already! Enjoy~
> 
> Also: Trigger warning for kinda homophobic parents?

Nozomi fiddled with her hair as she stood in front of a body mirror. She’d been staring at her reflection for almost 20 minutes. She looked at her face, clothes, and shoes countless of times. Saying that she’s nervous was probably an understatement. She was anxious to the point that she felt her stomach churning.

 

Well, how could she not be? She was meeting her precious girlfriend’s parents in less than an hour. Although it wasn’t the first time they would see each other, tonight was different. Eli was finally going to introduce her as her girlfriend for the first time in their three-month relationship. It wasn’t really their intention to keep it a secret, they just couldn’t seem to find the right timing to say it.

 

When they told their friends about it, they were very supportive. They even said something like “just about time you make it official.” They were the ones to convince them into just spilling it. They first admitted it to Nozomi’s parents over a video call. They weren’t mad, and they immediately welcomed Eli to their family. They were so glad that their daughter wasn’t going to be alone anymore.

 

When all that’s left was Eli’s family, they knew they couldn’t run away from it any longer. So, they settled for a time for dinner at the blonde’s home. Alisa would be there too. Alisa loved Nozomi ever since she first came over back in high school. Eli was sure there wouldn’t be any problem with her. As for their parents, well, they didn’t really see Nozomi that much because they didn’t really intrude in Eli’s social life. They didn’t hate her though, at the least, and they knew the fact that they were best friends ever since then.

 

There was a knock on Nozomi’s apartment’s door. She knew it was Eli, and she knew that was it. They just had to go with it and hope for the best. With one final look on the mirror, Nozomi forced a smile and took her purse before opening the door.

 

“Hey,” Eli greeted. “You look... beautiful.”

 

Nozomi’s cheeks turned redder than it already was. “T-Thanks...”

 

“Are you okay? Are you feeling sick?” Eli asked in concern when she noticed Nozomi’s unusual breathing. Although she didn’t look fine herself, she was trying her best to calm down and be there for her girlfriend. She at least _looked_ more composed.

 

“I’m fine!” Nozomi denied. She pressed a grin and said, “I’m always fine when I’m with you~”

 

Eli chuckled and placed a kiss on Nozomi’s forehead. “I know you’re nervous, but we can do this. Okay?” She gave her a reassuring smile.

 

Nozomi was stunned and let out a heavy sigh. She buried her face on the crook of Eli’s neck and clutched her shirt. “Mhm, thank you, Elichi.”

 

Eli smiled, and in a gentle voice, she said, “I love you. Let’s go?”

 

With a smile of her own, Nozomi pulled back and allowed herself to be led outside and to the blonde’s house.

 

At dinner, they sat beside each other opposite Alisa and Eli’s mother. At the head of the table was, of course, Eli’s father. Eli’s mother was kind, as Nozomi remembered, as she never forgot to leave snacks for them to munch on every time she’s there. Her father, on the other hand, didn’t talk that much whenever she’s around, so she didn’t really know what he’s like. Although Eli said he’s nice too.

 

“Are you really that nervous to need to bring your best friend over? I thought you’re introducing someone special?” asked Eli’s mother. The couple looked at each other and Nozomi gazed down. She fiddled with her hands, feeling uneasy. Eli’s hand found its way on hers and she immediately held it.

 

Eli gave a small squeeze before speaking. “Actually...”

 

“Is he unable to come?” asked Eli’s father. Nozomi couldn’t bring herself to look up and at them at the mention of the pronoun _“he”_.

 

“Um, no,” Eli paused, feeling her voice stuck on her throat. “Actually, N-Nozomi’s special,” she managed to say.

 

“Of course she is, dear. She’s your beloved best friend, isn’t she?” Eli’s mother turned to Nozomi with a smile Eli couldn’t decipher the meaning behind.

 

“I-I mean, she’s my special someone,” Eli said. She still didn’t let go of Nozomi’s hands and was rubbing circles to the back of them with her thumb.

 

Alisa remained silent as the conversation went on.

 

Eli’s father opened his mouth to speak but Eli beat him into it. “Mama, Papa, Alisa, Nozomi is my girlfriend. She had been since three months ago,” she directly said. She didn’t want to make it harder than it already was for Nozomi. She didn’t want to prolong it anymore, so she just said it.

 

Nozomi finally looked up, but she kind of regretted it immediately. Alisa and their parents’ eyes all widened in surprise. Alisa’s had joy in it. Their parents? Confusion. And probably dismay too.

 

“Don’t kid around, Eli,” her mother said. “Just say it if he couldn’t come. We’d understand.”

 

“I’m serious Mama, I love her and she loves me!” Eli, for the first time in her 18 years of life, raised her voice against her most respected mother.

 

“Eli, are you sure you’re not just attached to her? You didn’t really have many friends since then,” her father asked. Although his voice was soft, his tone said it all.

 

“I’m sure of my feelings. She was always there for me. She made me feel loved and cared about.” Eli then turned to Nozomi to give her a smile that she hoped looked comforting.

 

However, Eli’s parents still weren’t convinced. They shot Nozomi a piercing look with their cold eyes. They were disgusted. From the fact that they’re both girls or because it’s her, Nozomi didn’t know. She didn’t want to know. Nozomi felt so small and restless. She wanted to cry from the pressure she was receiving. She wanted to stand up and go away. She wanted to hide herself inside her closet and not see anyone ever again.

 

Eli’s father furrowed his brows and let out a sigh. “You should be ashamed of yourselves,” he said.

 

Eli and Nozomi were frozen at the statement. Neither expected it, especially coming from the man. They felt like there were boulders on their shoulders. Eli was visibly alarmed and held Nozomi’s hands tighter.

 

“We’re disappointed, Eli.” Eli’s mother turned to her. “I don’t know where we did wrong.”

 

“No, it’s not--”

 

Before a drop of tear escaped from Nozomi’s eyes, she said, “I love your daughter.” Her voice nearly cracked, wanting to convey her emotions.

 

“You don’t know what you’re getting into. You’re both honor students and you don’t even know what’s right and wrong?” And then, Eli’s mother repeated her husband’s words, “you should be ashamed of yourselves.”

 

That was it. Nozomi couldn’t handle it any longer. She stood up and muttered, “excuse me,” before running and leaving the house.

 

Eli attempted to chase her but was stopped by her father. “Don’t, Eli.”

 

“If you go after her, you are not my daughter anymore,” said her father.

 

Overtaken by panic, Eli remained frozen at her seat.

 

 

Nozomi ran all the way back to her apartment. She locked the door and shut herself inside her room. She lied down on her bed and gripped her pillow close to her chest. It was getting difficult for her to breathe because of her seemingly endless crying. Her head pounded as those words continued to echo in her mind.

 

_You should be ashamed of yourselves._

_We’re disappointed._

_You should be ashamed of yourselves._

_We’re disappointed._

_You should be ashamed of yourselves._

_You should be ashamed of yourselves…_

_You should be asha…_

 

Nozomi woke up with an aching head and heart. Realizing she cried herself to sleep and remembering the events the day before, she sat up and hugged her knees with a pillow on top.

_‘Elichi…’_

 

Just as this thought crossed her mind, there was a knock on her apartment door. Too tired to face other people, she ignored it and buried her face deeper on her pillow. A minute later, she heard her room door open.

 

“Nozomi,” she heard.

 

She whipped her head up and saw the woman she oh so loved.

 

“Nozomi,” Eli repeated. She gave her a smile that seemed so uneasy, _so_ _uncertain_.

 

“Eli…chi,” Nozomi said, her voice hoarse.

 

Eli sat in front of her and placed a kiss on her head. “Are you feeling okay now?” she asked, although the answer was already evident in Nozomi’s look.

 

“Mhm,” answered Nozomi, “I’m… fine. Now that you’re here.” She tried to brush off the different feeling she had in Eli.

 

Eli gave another smile, one that Nozomi was sure she knew the meaning of. “I came to return this.” She held out Nozomi’s purse that was left in the blonde’s place. “Oh, I’m sorry I came in. I used the spare key you gave me. I thought you were still sleeping.”

 

Nozomi took her purse and placed it on her side. “Thank you, Elichi,” she said, “and it’s alright. I gave you the key so you can come in anytime.” She kept her head low, fiddling with her hands.

 

“Nozomi?” Eli called gently.

 

Nozomi looked up at the blonde. “Hm?”

 

“I have something to tell you,” said Eli, “will you hear me out?” Nozomi observed that her voice was nearly shaking.

 

“Of course, Elichi.” Nozomi took her hands. “You can tell me anything.” She was always willing to listen to anything and everything Eli had to say. Always.

 

“You see,” Eli paused to take a deep breath, “I think we need to break up.” She was refusing to look at Nozomi’s eyes.

 

Nozomi froze. “Eh?” Then she gazed at Eli’s orbs, searching for signs of joking.

 

Then she remembered Eli wasn’t fond of jokes.

 

“I’m sorry,” Eli said, finally meeting Nozomi’s eyes.

 

“Why?” Nozomi asked softly. Although she might have already known why, she just had to ask.

 

“I, I can’t let down their expectations,” Eli answered, “I can’t disobey them.”

 

“But…” Nozomi looked down, not letting go of Eli’s hands. Her lips were quivering as she felt her heart sinking.

 

“I can’t _disappoint_ them.” Eli took her hands back and stood up.

 

And then they were there again.

 

_We’re disappointed._

_You should be ashamed of yourselves._

_We’re disappo--_

 

Too absorbed by the darkness and the voices ringing out in her head, Nozomi couldn’t do anything as she heard Eli say,

 

“Goodbye, Nozomi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! What are your thoughts on this story? Leave em on the comments below~
> 
> I'll do my best to catch an update next week, since I'd be taking midterm and college entrance exams starting this coming week. If ever the update will be delayed, I'm sorry! (I do have a new one-shot so I'll just post that then, in case. Maybe. Lol.) I'll do my rubesty! Lovelots! <3


End file.
